This invention relates to a cutting tool and particularly a power cutting tool adapted to cut concrete surfaces and the like.
According to the invention, a power cutting tool having a body, a base for supporting the body, and a housing provided at the front end of the body, comprises a substantially saucer-shaped rotary cutter rotatably supported within and by the housing and having a cutting face substantially on the same level as the bottom of the base; a guide roller disposed in front of the housing and adapted to roll on a workpiece surface, which guide roller being vertically movable with respect to said body so as to control the depth of cut of the rotary cutter; a movable cover fitted to the lowermost end of the housing and adapted to annularly enclose the rotary cutter and to cover the workpiece surface so as to define a cutting chamber which in turn is defined into an inside chamber and an outside chamber by the rotary cutter; and a plurality of communicating ports provided on the rotary cutter and adapted to communicate the inside chamber and the outside chamber therethrough.
It is the principal object of the invention to provide a power cutting tool which permits ready depth of cut adjustment by simple manipulation to facilitate a smooth cutting operation.
It is another object of the invention to provide a power cutting tool which covers a workpiece surface in a tightly sealed condition in opposition to the change of the cutting plane of the rotary cutter at all times while cutting proceeds.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a power cutting tool having means which prevents cutting chips from scattering and discharges them away.
The invention will become more fully apparent from the claims and the description as it proceeds in connection with the drawings.